En todas partes
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Takashi es un caballero, un hombre locamente enamorado de una chiquilla que jamás sentiría un mínimo ápice de cariño y admiración por él.Por su lado, Mariko es firme. Es honesta. No teme herir sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Oniisama e son propiedad intelectual de Ryoko Ikeda. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ningún animo de lucro.

* * *

**En todas partes. **

**.**

Takashi sigue yendo con ella a todas partes.

Le ofrece a Mariko a llevarla en su auto, pese a que ella le ha dicho ya varias veces que preferiría caminar alrededor de toda la ciudad antes que aceptar su oferta.

También la invita a comer. Ir al cine, de compras. Pasear por la playa, conducir hasta el amanecer.

Se ofrece a ser su soporte. Que llore sobre su chaqueta de miles de yenes las lágrimas de niña que le quedan.

Porque Takashi es un caballero, un hombre locamente enamorado de una chiquilla que jamás sentiría un mínimo ápice de cariño y admiración por él.

Por su lado, Mariko es firme. Es honesta. No teme herir sus sentimientos.

ㅡTodos los hombres son igual de pretenciosos, mentirosos y egoístas. Y tú estás lejos de ser una excepción.

ㅡLo sé. Lo soy.

Takashi es sincero, pero su sonrisa le hace creer a Mariko que sólo le está respondiendo lo que ella quiere oír.

ㅡBuscan con su aprobación poner a las mujeres en contra. Se creen piadosos si voltean a mirarnos, creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor… Pero yo no voy a caer en tus artimañas. Ya deberías saberlo.

ㅡLo sé. Lo sé. Y no quiero nada de ti, salvo que no me apartes de tu lado.

El sol se desvanece en el horizonte. Mariko camina por el mismo puente vehicular en el que meses atrás había intentado suicidarse. Su muerte, arruinada por Takashi, ahora le recorre con escalofríos la espina dorsal y ella no sabe distinguir si es el frío del viento o el miedo al recuerdo los que provocan esa sensación.

ㅡNo quiero nada qué ver contigo.

ㅡPero yo sí, por favor.

ㅡNo. Aléjate.

ㅡNo me pidas eso.

Mariko se detiene. Arriba hay nubes que se degradan en distintos colores. Hay atardecer y anochecer. Estrellas todavía un poco tímidas para brillar a plenitud. Hay un sol que se despide, que no llora, aunque sabe que morirá. Mariko piensa en su suicido. En el viento corriendo a través de su cabello. En sus ojos atrapando las luces de la ciudad. En sus manos acariciando el barandal. Está frío, y su corazón parece sentir ese rose.

ㅡMira, es el mismo sol que vio morir a Saint-Just…

Takashi se queda en silencio. La contempla con ternura y devoción.

ㅡUn mismo atardecer ㅡcontinúa Marikoㅡ la despidió antes de que cayera por aquel puente.

Y piensa que su muerte hubiera sido parecida a la de Rei. Y sus manos se afianzan al frío tubo de metal para impedir el temblor de sus brazos. Piensa (imagina) la sensación que debió experimentar Rei al caer, parecida a volar.

A liberarse del mundo.

ㅡEl mismo sol acarició a mi hermana por mí una última vez…

Apenas Takashi termina de decir eso, Mariko estrella su mano contra la cara del joven. Takashi la mira con ternura, el fuego incendiando los ojos de Mariko lo calientan contra el frío que se ha instalado en su pecho desde que Rei partió.

ㅡ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Debiste buscar a Saint-Just y no a mí! ¡Debiste ir tras ella como lo haces ahora conmigo! _¡Ella necesitaba de alguien!_

ㅡLo sé. Rei era mi hermanita. Y frente a todos, la traté como una simple amiga…

Otra bofetada. Luego otra y otra.

Su rostro arde. Pero espera que ese dolor opaque sus lágrimas, que no permitirá salir hasta que Mariko se haya marchado.

ㅡEres un miserable. Te detesto.

Dicho esto, Mariko da media vuelta y se va. Takashi se queda enhiesto en su lugar. Mira al horizonte. Al sol que está a punto de esconderse. Piensa en Rei, cuyos cabellos dorados acariciaban el viento con majestuosidad cada que ella jugaba con Kaoru. Ella era como un sol. Un sol que ahora lo mira desde el horizonte, como reclamándole. Y así, cada que cae la oscuridad de la noche, la amargura también invade las horas de Takashi.

Y él ríe y llora. Se recarga en el barandal y la caída seduce sus pensamientos. Pero no tiene el valor todavía de un suicido, no tiene el coraje de buscar a Rei en otro mundo y postrarse ante ella y pedirle perdón y abrazarla y besarle el rostro como el ángel que era (que todavía es).

Por eso ahora, no puede hacer más que recibir los desprecios de Mariko. La ama porque ella ha visto su frivolidad incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta que la poseía. Y todos sus desprecios son tomados en nombre de Rei. Piensa que sus rechazos son los mismos que Rei le hubiera dado de haberle ofrecido una disculpa a tiempo. Ingenuamente busca un castigo porque no tiene el valor de castigarse a sí mismo.

Así que ha decidido ser como su hermana.

Amar, amar tanto hasta desaparecer.

Sentirse miserable es todo lo que le queda.

A Takashi ya no le importan sus joyas, su auto, su ropa costosa que ahora sólo sirve para ocultar las heridas en sus muñecas. Vestir ese cuerpo despreciable suyo, que dominó su egocentrismo y se volvió centro de su mundo es lo que más lo asquea. Si hubiera prestado menos atención a sí mismo, hubiera recordado que tenía una hermanita abandonada en una habitación oscura llena de espejos que le recordaban lo sola que estaba.

Sólo la muerte de Rei le recordó que tuvo que haberla amado.

Takashi sigue yendo con ella a todas partes. Rei se ha quedado en sus remordimientos como una herida que no se desea que sane. Una herida suave y tierna que se acaricia, cuyo calor de su sangre alimenta el fuego de la vida.

A donde quiera que mire, Rei está en todas partes. Porque no la dejará morir.

No puede.

* * *

**NdA: **¡Creí que no había sección de este anime/manga en fanfiction! Me alegra al fin haberla encontrado. xD

Si alguien se pasa por aquí ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
